solo para ti
by Dahia
Summary: Song-Fic. Estaba con muchas ganas de regresar con su familia ese viernes y, ante el recuerdo, mostró el como se enamoró de la mujer de su vida... NaruHina... Continuación Song-fic :XD


_**Hola hermantits del fic!**_

_**¿Cómo se encuentran? Estoy con la pilas arriba y con buena inspiración. He de decirles que tengo meses con esta continuación song-fic y hoy pude terminarla. Sé que tengo que seguir con mis demás historias pero creo que era importante seguir con esta ya que se la merecían… ¿de cuál será? Tan, tan, tan, tan…. ¿Una pista? Mmmm, pues es de cierta vez en un tren de München XD que ya leyeron.**_

_**Hehehe, espero que les guste. Me inspiré en la canción de Camila y se llama "solo para ti". Estoy enamorada de ese grupo mexicano y pues, qué más puedo decirles.**_

_**¿Me regalan un review?**_

_**Xoxo und excelente inicio de semana…. Bis bald!**_

_._

_._

_._

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

_._

_._

_._

Estaba a punto de llegar nuevamente a mi hogar. Hasta eso el día estuvo demasiado tranquilo y en el despacho no hubo problema alguno. ¡Gracias Dios! Y como era viernes, logré zafarse media hora antes y así estar en mi _"Heimat"_ por el hecho de que necesitaba ver a urgentemente a mi familia.

¡No había pasado más de ocho horas y estaba más que necesitado para verlos! Estacioné el auto en el garaje y antes de salir definitivamente de un día de trabajo, tomé cariñosamente para cubrirme frio con la maravillosa y caliente bufanda que me tejió mi amada Hinata para regalármela en Navidad :D.

Para terminar tomé las flores que compré en el camino recordándome a ella y, sin más entré a _mi_ casa….

_._

_._

_._

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

_._

_._

_._

Y como siempre, la casa estaba llena de su olor de mujer. Aspiré lentamente el aroma y evitando que saliera al exterior, entré rápidamente y cerré la puerta de la cocina. ¡Amaba toda esta rutina! Dejé mi maleta en la orilla de la barra para tomar el jarrón que aún tenía las rosas blancas que le traje el miércoles, las quité con cuidado de no destruirlas y puse las nuevas. Eran unas azucenas moradas.

-¡Ya llegué!- salí de la cocina y con la curiosidad de encontrar a mi familia, pasé por el comedor y la sala. Y no estaban. ¿Pues en donde andaban? Tengo en la cabeza como el viernes pasado llegue y encontré a cierta peli morado haciendo de las suyas… Hehehehe. Suspiré alegre y sabiendo la localización de aquellos desaparecidos, subí lentamente las escaleras que lo llevaría a su recámara…

_._

_._

_._

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_._

_._

_._

Sin embargo, la luz tenue presente en el pasillo principal hizo que mi paso se alentara y con ello se deleitó una vez más por las fotos que encontré tanto en la pared como en el pequeño trinchador a su lado derecho, haciendo que mi memoria trabajara a mil por hora.

-Mi vida…- Y ahí estaba nuestra foto favorita. ¡Cómo olvidar tan maravilloso momento! La tomé con ambas manos sin dejar de sonreír. Estaba Hinata a mi lado con un gran sonrojo después de confesarle mi sentir en ese 11 de marzo en el vagón 53 del ICE que viajaba desde München hasta Nürnberg.

He de decir que siempre que veo esta foto me pregunto cómo pude aguantar tanto sin hablarle. Dejé de sentirme un idiota y, hasta como lo dijo Sasuke alguna vez, por fin maduré…

.

.

.

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

.

.

.

Me sentí tan tonto por esos 5 meses desde que la vi por primera vez y no me atreví a hablarle. Normalmente tenía que irme en el RE directo a Nürnberg para tener el tiempo suficiente para llegar al trabajo a las once ya que el ICE era mucho más rápido y tenía que esperar más de media hora afuera… sin embargo todo cambio cuando, un maravilloso y exquisito día de otoño, estaba en la estación principal (Hauptbahnhof) de München esperando ese tren por un trabajo pendiente en el despacho y gracias a eso, vio a una maravillosa ninfa.

Esta chica curiosamente extraña pero hermosa portaba un bello vestido blanco con estampado de flores morados con el cabello en una cola de caballo. ¡Bendito Dios con sus hijas! Lo que me cautivo fue su feminidad sin gota de maquillaje. He de decir que esa mañana ambos tuvimos que correr para poder llegar a tiempo y no perder el tren…

Desde ahí nada fue igual. Puedo confesar que estaba encaprichado –-y tontamente pensé que era enamoramiento- por mi mejor amiga Sakura Haruno, una excelente doctora que conocí meses atrás por Shikamaru y que en ese tiempo estaba pasando una crisis por su ex pareja Sasuke Uchiha –-que ahora era su amado esposo y esperaban a su tercer hijo- y pensé que tenía una oportunidad con ella ante eso, sin embargo ese interés desapareció con la ojiperla que, de alguna manera inocente y tierna, intentaba llamar mi atención.

¡Dios! Confieso que dejé de interesarme de la música en el camino o de mis mangas semanales por verla y disfrutar de esa hora y media diaria… Había veces que tenía que tomar el RE por cuestiones de trabajo, no obstante el verla se hizo poco a poco necesario y no fue hasta que un 11 de marzo pasó lo más maravilloso del mundo…

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabia_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

Ya me había resignado a no hablarle porque para mí era increíble haberme enamorado –-si señores, enamorado- de una mujer que no me conocía ni yo a ella… sin embargo busqué esa vez a Hinata Hyuga -enterándome de su nombre gracias al maravilloso y buen policía que, en un arranque de desesperación de mi parte y su piadoso carácter, le pedí que me dijera el nombre de mi amada sin que ella se diera cuenta obtenido de su ticket-, y me senté frente a ella. Ella era hermosa, pero esa mañana estaba bellísima con esa falda y esa blusa de encanto.

¿Cómo acercarme a ella sin asustarla? ¿Acaso no tendría más poder que mis sentimientos para lograr que ella se fijara en mí? Como todos los días, nuestras miradas chocaron y como no aguanté, igual que ella, desviamos la mirada, sin embargo de sus labios salieron el detonante de toda nuestra felicidad…

-Na… Naru… Naruto…-

¡Qué sorpresa! La miré asombrado ya que ella sabía mi nombre… ¡Lo sabía! ¡Dios santo! No le era indiferente, rompiendo el espacio espantoso que había entre nosotros. Mi corazón latió como nunca y me preocupé en el momento que comenzó a llorar. -¡Oh Hinata! No debes de llorar ya que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- Pensé mientras me levanté de mi asiento y agradeciendo a toda la corte celestial que el lugar a tu lado estaba vacío, tomé toda la fuerza de mi amor y me enfrenté a tu mirada asombrada.

_._

_._

_._

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí_

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_._

_._

_._

Le sonreí y estando a su lado le suspiré antes de decirle: "Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos… cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren". Le sequé pacientemente sus lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo la abracé fuertemente…

Y la foto que tenía en mis manos la tomó exactamente una viejita amable que, al notar mi estado de shock por haberte causado un desmayo, me regaló. Estábamos juntos por primera vez, yo cargándola entre mis brazos y acariciando sus mejillas.

_._

_._

_._

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_._

_._

_._

Dejé la foto en su lugar y encontrando otra foto, me fui acercando a su localización. En esta imagen estamos en el Jardín Inglés tomados de la mano después de que ambos perdimos un día completo de trabajo para regalárnoslo… le invité a tomar un café y con ello nos divertimos conociéndonos. Me enteré que mi amada era en verdad diseñadora industrial y que yo, como arquitecto, hacíamos la mancuerna perfecta. Ambos estamos tomándonos de las manos con la naturaleza como fondo….

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué es lo que me querías confesar?- ella me preguntó en el momento que, ganándole su curiosidad, terminábamos nuestro paseo por ese lugar. Yo le había dicho en el tren que si deseaba conocer mi mayor secreto y ella me contestó "claro que si, Naruto-kun…"

-Pues, mi mayor secreto, Hyuga Hinata es que yo… yo soy…-

_._

_._

_._

_Solo para ti_

_._

_._

_._

Y eso es lo que vuelvo a decir cundo entro sigilosamente al primer cuarto del lado izquierdo. Y ahí está. Mi Hinata está en la penumbra de una pequeña lámpara que colocamos a un lado de la mecedora y del buró, cargando a nuestro pequeño Minato en su hombro para dormirle. Ella vistió un maravilloso vestido rosa baby que me dejaba ver sus hermosos hombros, parte de su pecho y su gran vientre de 5 meses. Le cantaba una canción de cuna mientras nuestro hijo batallaba entre el dormirse o seguir con sus travesuras. Yo me recargué en la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y romper la amorosa y maravillosa atmósfera que habían creado los seres que más amaba en el mundo.

Para que, algunos segundos después, esos ojos perlas me encontraron y me llenaron del amor que, desde hace siete años tengo en todo mi ser…

_._

_._

_._

_Solo para ti_

_._

_._

_._

-Buenas noches mi cielo- Ella comentó en el momento en que Minato Jr. quedó perdido ante Morfeo, invitándome a acercarme a la pequeña cama y ayudarle a arroparlo.

-Que descanses- Comenté al besar la cabeza rubia de nuestro primogénito e inmediatamente, busqué a mi esposa y la besé sutilmente en sus labios.

_._

_._

_._

_Solo para ti_

_._

_._

_._

-Hola, mi Naruto-kun- ella susurró mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

-Hola, mi Hina-chan- le contesté con otro beso. Una vez fuera, ella me abrazó y pude sentir su vientre chocar en el mío… ¡qué maravilla!

_._

_._

_._

_Solo para ti_

_._

_._

_._

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- me preguntó después de dejar que mis manos acariciaran su vientre. ¡Por Dios! El pequeñín que estaba dentro -–ya que yo sabía que era otro hombre en la familia—se movía en la dirección de mis manos.

-Bien, pero estaba desesperado por llegar a casa-

-No te preocupes mi cielo, ya estás con nosotros, ¿notas como _ella_ está emocionada por ti?-

¡Ha! Mi esposa estaba segura que nuestro "hijo" era más bien nuestra "hija". –Sí, aunque te he decir que es nuestro hijo-

Como respuesta, entrecerró los ojos y mirándome dudosa, sonrió como siempre lo hacía para contestarme dulcemente. -Ya lo veremos, amor, ya lo veremos…-

.

.

.

Esto es en verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Sé que mi lugar

Es junto a ti…

.

.

.

Me tomó de las manos y riendo bajamos para ir cenar. Cada día con ella era lo mejor del mundo y como no… ella ha sido todo lo que mi vida requería. Ella me quitó el dolor y la soledad, me regresó la vida y me dio lo que jamás pensé que podría merecer…

_Su amor…_

_._

_._

_._

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_Y que en ti descubrí._


End file.
